The Big Comfy Couch
by YoureMyFavoritex
Summary: Nobody told Nick that they had visitors. NickMacy, hints of JoeStella, if you squint. JONAS.


**Nacy oneshot :) I'm sorry if it's off. A lot of the brainstorming for this felt really forced, and a little bit of the writing too. I don't know. Mini writer's block, maybe? Hopefully I'm getting past it. And I enjoy this piece, even if it's not my best. I hope you all like it! First shot at Nacy, and not quite as fluffy as I've gone in the past. I have no idea how well I did, haha.  
**

**Dedicated to Cayce (MyJonasSensesAreTingling3) because you asked for a Nacy in the amazing present you sent me (you've gotten a ridic amount of dedications from me recently, do you realize that?), and Kathryn (DramaticStarlet) because even though it's not within 24 hours, I had an excuse (albeit a lame one). I was on vacation with no internet! hahaha.**

**edit: also much thanks to Deni (hoLLywOOdgrrl) for being my own personal "softball girls", and giving me sufficiently awkward phrases to use. thank you for corrupting me, girl :)  
**

**OH! and kudos to you if you get the title reference. I was such a cool kid growing up. ;) hahahaha.**

**Insert usual disclaimer here.  
**

* * *

10:13 am

The steam poured out of the bathroom as Nick Lucas opened the door, holding tightly to the towel wrapped around his waist. His damp curls dangled precariously in front of his eyes as he took a few slippery steps across the wood floor, taking careful strides to reach the safe carpet. He rolled his eyes, ignoring Frankie's "Warm Towel" station, and headed instead towards his bedroom, taking a shortcut through the TV area. He heard the easily recognized theme music of Sports Center and grinned, eager to catch their recap of the Yankees game the night before. "Joe!" he called out, a few steps from the door. "Pause it for me, will you? I just need to put on--" Nick stopped short as he walked through the doorway, taking in the fact that the person sitting on the Lucas family couch was definitely not his older brother.

Macy sat stiffly on the middle cushion, her arms wrapped around her knees, and she let out a sudden "eep!" at the sight of the youngest band member. She smiled nervously at him before her gaze traveled lower, her cheeks turning a bright pink. Nick blushed as well, his grip tightening on the only piece of fabric keeping himself from total embarrassment. "Uhm… Hi?"

"I'm so sorry! Am I intruding? I'm here with Stella. She told me to wait here. She went to help Joe or something. I just figured it'd be okay if I watched Sports Center? I didn't want to bother anyone. I'm in the way, aren't I? You know what, I'll just wait outside. That'd probably be best." Macy moved to stand, and Nick took a quick step towards her, his hand reaching out. "No, wait! Don't worry about it. You're fine, really." Nick paused, waiting for a response, but Macy seemed frozen. "Macy? Uh, hello?"

Macy swallowed, pulling her gaze from where Nick's towel had slipped slightly when he had taken a step towards her. His left hip bone was clearly visible, and the towel rode dangerously low, revealing his "Path to Paradise" (damn the softball girls from corrupting her mind and giving her weird nicknames for all things even the slightest bit sexual). Nick's blush deepened as he realized what he had unknowingly revealed, and he pulled his towel up, his knuckles whitening from his grip. "Well," he muttered, embarrassed. "I'm gonna just… You know… Change."

Macy nodded, unable to look him in the eye, and Nick walked quickly across the room, making a beeline towards his bedroom door. Macy looked down at the coffee table, resisting the urge to pass out, as he crossed the room in front of her, but allowed herself a moment to admire his toned back muscles before returning her attention to the television program.

10:41 am

Nick took another two steps toward the room where Macy was currently watching TV before taking a step back. Again, he weighed his options. The embarrassment of nearly revealing himself to a fan (albeit it an extremely cute fan… but still, a fan nonetheless) had certainly not subsided, but he _did _really want to see the recap of how the Yankees decimated the Red Sox. His weekend mornings _always _started with a good dose of sports talk, and he was damned if he was going to let some stupid encounter with a girl keep him from getting his morning off on a good foot. Humiliation never overrules tradition, he decided firmly, and walked through his bedroom doorway and into the television area.

Macy had moved from the middle of the couch and was now curled up against the armrest, taking up as little space as possible. Her eyes shot to the doorway when she felt his presence, but she quickly returned her gaze to the commentators, pushing down the blush that she knew was inevitable.

Nick considered speaking up; a greeting, or an acknowledgement of the prior incident, but quickly though better of it, instead walking around the table and sitting on the opposite end of the couch and focusing on the conversation on screen, which was currently revolving around the preseason football rumors. He found that the show had trouble holding his attention, and his gaze kept flitting over to the petite brunette on the other side of the couch. She chewed her lip contemplatively as the two announcers bickered over who would be the best acquisition for the Miami Dolphins, and shook her head, scoffing when the guest commentator insisted it was the rookie tight-end who had yet to prove himself playing with the big boys. As Macy visibly relaxed, her mind getting sucked into the conversation, Nick calmed down as well, his muscles releasing the tense stress that they had been holding onto. A slow, small smirk found its way across his lips, and he brought his focus back to the show.

A good ten minutes later, the two were still sitting there in silence, other than Macy's laughs and comments kept quiet and under her breath. There was barely five minutes left in the program when the logos of the New York Yankees and the Boston Red Sox flashed on screen, and Nick sat up a little straighter, leaning in towards the screen. A rare grin broke out as the commentator spoke animatedly about the beatdown that the Yankees had given the BoSox, but it vanished as he caught a frustrated Macy reaching for the remote out of the corner of his eye. "What are you doing?"

She gave him a disgusted look, leaning against the back of the couch. "Oh, you're a Yankees fan. I forgot."

Ignoring the fact that JONAS's number one fan had forgotten something as well known as the brothers' favorite Major League team, Nick instead raised an eyebrow at Macy. "Obviously. What, are you telling me you aren't?"

Macy let out a sarcastic laugh, rolling her eyes. "Nick, I'm telling you I'm the exact opposite of a… _Yankees fan_," she finished, the words dripping with repulsion.

11:12 am

"How can you been a Red Sox fan?! That's like… I, I can't even…" Nick trailed off, falling backwards against the couch and shaking his head in wonder.

"Are you kidding me? You're a Yankee fan! You _and _your brothers! Do you know how hard that was to overlook? When I wrote about that on my…" she trailed off before quickly muttering "JONASfansite… Well, anyways, it was like stabbing a knife through my heart with each word. Please tell me you haven't corrupted Frankie. Maybe there's still hope for one Lucas boy."

"Nope, sorry," Nick replied, smirking. "We're a total Yankee household. Now, if _you'd_ like to convert, you are more than welcome to. I'd be more than willing to introduce you to the wonderful world that is New York baseball."

"Not going to happen. Sorry to burst your bubble, but Boston is _the_ sports city of the country."

"Macy, we live so close to New York. How can you not be a Yankees fan?" Nick rubbed his hand across his forehead, laughing at the absurdity of it all.

"My dad's from New England, born and raised. Boston pride, it's in my blood." She grinned, patting her hand over her heart lightly. "Plus," she continued, a mischievous smile forming, "the Red Sox are just better."

x

"They've been like this for the past twenty minutes," Frankie whispered loudly to his older brother, who was peering over him into the room. The two teenagers, oblivious to the fact that they were being watched, continued their animated debate.

"Do you think you could get hurt by a couch cushion?" Kevin mused, his head tilting to the side as he contemplated the question.

Frankie looked up at him, rolling his eyes before grabbing a pillow from the armchair and smacking him across the shoulder with it. "There's your answer," he said, as Kevin stumbled backwards into the doorframe, clutching his upper arm. "Watch out, Nick!" the oldest Lucas called out in a strangled voice, before his eyes narrowed in on his youngest brother. "Dude!"

11:49 am

"Well, at least there's _something_ we can agree on." Macy giggled as Nick turned the volume up and settled in to the second half of Juno. After the bickering had died down, ending in a determined "to be returned to at a later time," the two had spent a good twenty minutes scrolling through the endless television channels that the Lucas family had access to before finally landing on Juno.

"I didn't even know TV stations went up to the multi-thousands," Macy commented softly, almost to herself, but Nick caught it, giving her a cocky grin that was almost reminiscent of Joe. "There is if you're part of JONAS."

Macy rolled her eyes, quelling a slightly fangirlish reaction, and settled in on the couch. She had abandoned her corner, and was now sitting a good six inches from the younger middle Lucas. Old Macy would be hyperventilating, rambling, and inevitably injuring the boy sitting next to her, probably numerous times. Not new Macy, though. New Macy, the Macy that had just taken over in the past hour, was calm, witty and above all else, normal. At least, on the outside. Inside, Macy's stomach was twisting, and she was pretty sure that there were legitimate flamingos flapping their wings inside her (butterflies don't make this kind of racket or result in this kind of slight nausea). Every few seconds, she would find herself getting light headed, but for some reason, none of this came across into her outward persona. Instead, she was somehow able to converse easily with Nick, and the fact that he seemed genuinely interested in their conversation caused her smile to permanently weld itself on.

As Macy leaned against the couch, her head tilting slightly towards him, Nick took a moment to get a good look at her. As he watched her, he came to the realization that all her _really_ knew about was that she was a huge JONAS fan with a tendency for injuring the band members, and was also a star athlete. Other than that, she was truly a mystery. And, Nick admitted to himself, he had always found himself attracted to those mysterious girls. Hell, had he ever really known much about Penny? He smiled as Macy laughed about something on screen, and allowed the tinkling of her giggle to ring towards his ears. The happiness that she radiated matched the nonchalant attitude that he always gave off, near-polar opposites. Granted, he was happy. He was a member of one of the hottest bands of the year, how could he _not _be happy? Just because he preferred to lie low didn't mean he wasn't, but for some reason, the excitement that Macy spoke with made him _want _to smile.

He wondered how he had never noticed her for _her_ before, but quickly decided that it was due to the fact that he had never seen her as relaxed as this. At school, he had only ever witnessed FanGirlMacy and FocusedAthleteMacy, never CarefreeMacy, or RelaxedMacy. Yes, he decided, he could certainly get used to CarefreeMacy.

Stretching his arms, he laid them across the back of the couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table, getting ready to enjoy the movie. His hand accidentally brushed against Macy's hair, and he was about to jerk away when he caught her eye. She smiled softly before leaning back against his arm and returning her gaze to the screen.

x

"Joe, I swear, I'm changing the password on the Stellavator. I can't trust you with anything!" Stella exclaimed, her hands flying in an attempt to make a point. "It's so simple. Frankie uses it every morning. It's not that hard to press a few buttons and get an outfit. Yet somehow you manage to mangle it so badly that the Stellarm blew out my ear drums… two blocks down!"

"Stellarm?" Joe interjected, resisting the urge to laugh. Stella shot him a pointed glare. "Patent pending. Shut up, I'm on a roll."

Joe held his hands up in surrender and followed the blonde as she left the tricked-out closet and headed towards the television area. "Well, thanks to you, Macy and I are now-" She paused, glancing down at her watch. "One hour and fifty six minutes late for our girls' day out. Thanks so much."

"Stella, I'm sorry! How was I supposed to know it would malfunction like that? All I did was punch in workout clothes for a dinner party in Antarctica! It should be able to figure that one out!"

Stella groaned, placing a hand to her forehead. "Sometimes, Joseph, you are just too much."

"But apparently little Nicky is just right." Stella looked up, confusion evident, as Joe leaned against the doorframe, a smirk lighting up his face. "I don't think Macy is as worried as you are about being late for Girls' Day Out."

Stella turned to look in the direction of whatever had captured his attention and gasped, her hand flying to cover her mouth. "Would you look at that…" she whispered, an awe-filled smile gracing her lips. The sight of Nick and Macy almost-but-not-quite cuddling on the couch was enough to make the blonde squeal, but she bit her tongue, holding the loud outburst in. "That right there is the cutest thing I have ever seen."

Joe turned to look down at Stella, pouting. "I'm not the cutest thing you've ever seen?" She smacked his arm lightly, rolling her eyes. "Shut up." Looking back at the two for a moment, her grin grew. "Well, I am not going to interrupt that, but I have a date with my credit card. Care to come swipe some plastic with me?"

6:31 pm

"That was the most productive shopping trip I have ever been on," Stella exclaimed, pushing through the firehouse door, her arms weighed down by an obscene number of shopping bags. "You, Mr. Lucas, are a fine shopping companion."

"As are you, Miss Malone," Joe replied, grinning as he carried in the rest of the bags. "I'm pumped to wear some of this stuff at the next show. Though," he rubbed the back of his neck, smiling guiltily, "you might want to put them in the Stellavator for me. So I don't, you know, eff it up again."

Stella giggled, rolling her eyes, and nodded. "Come on, then. You're at least going to help me. Did you _see_ the amount of button ups we picked up? My fingers are _not _going to be unbuttoning and re-buttoning all those of on my own. That is where you come in."

Joe frowned, opening his mouth in protest, but Stella was already on her way out of the room, lugging the shopping bags, and Joe rushed to keep up with her. Just like earlier, the two came to a halt in the doorway of the television area. Nick and Macy were still on the couch, now with Finding Neverland flashing across the TV screen, but they were no longer almost-but-not-quite cuddling. The small brunette was now tucked under the arm of the youngest band member, curled up against his chest, and her eyes were closed, her breathing even. Nick's arm was secure around her shoulders, holding her close to him, and his lips were stretched into a lazy smile as he watched the film unfold.

This time, Stella was unable to control her voice, and she let out a squeal, jumping up and down. Macy moved slightly, and Nick looked up sharply. "God, Stella, be quiet. I don't want to wake her."

"Of course you don't!" Stella exclaimed, her voice not getting any softer. "Oh, you two _are_ the cutest!"

"Stella," Joe interrupted. He attempted to lay a hand on her shoulder, struggling due to the five shopping bags in his hand. "Let's go put these away. Let these two have a little more time alone." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively towards her and winked at his younger brother before pushing Stella across the room and towards the boys' bedroom. Nick contemplated arguing Joe's comment before brushing it off and instead smiling gratefully at his brother for getting the over-excited blonde out of the room.

The two were nearly through the doorway room when Joe turned back, his eyes gleaming. "Nicky's got a girlfriend! Nicky's got a girlfriend!"

Nick's jaw dropped. So much for helpful older brother. Sending Joe a harsh glare, he grabbed the closest thing to him, a decorative cushion, and chucked it at the middle band member.

"Jeez, Nicholas!" Joe exclaimed as the pillow collided with his stomach. "That friggin' hurt!"

"I told you!" a voice yelled out from the bedroom, and was soon followed by Kevin popping his head around the door. "Cushions are hard, man." Joe raised an eyebrow in confusion, nodding slowly.

"Speak for yourself," Nick said softly, brushing a strand of hair away from Macy's face. "I'd say this couch is one of the most comfortable around. I could stay here all day."

"You did." Frankie pushed through the crowd around the doorframe and walked across the room, rifling through Nick's leather wallet and pulling out a few bills. "Sucker. Now if you'd excuse me, the ice cream man is calling my name."

* * *

**I just typed up and then erased a whole long closing AN. It was weird and awkward, so I took it out. haha. Basically, sorry if the kids were a little up and down in terms of IC/OC, I hope you enjoyed what you read, and if you feel compelled to review, I wouldn't object ;)**

**Also! Oh, I almost forgot! Okay, so I know some of you guys follow(ed) me at annakayh on twitter. Well (as some of you know), I got hacked, and then suspended. I'm working on getting my original back, but right now I have a temp up, alwaysannakayh. Follow me there if you'd like! And hopefully I'll be back at annakayh soon enough :)  
**


End file.
